


Penny for your Thoughts

by Tiredoflife77



Series: NCT Fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Cute Lee Jeno, Doyoung can hear heartbeats, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lee Taeyong, Telepathy, but is that all???, he's stressed okay, renjun can read minds, the doren is purely platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredoflife77/pseuds/Tiredoflife77
Summary: Renjun knew things might change, he just didn't think they'd change this much.In which Renjun comes home after 5 years on his own, and everything's changed yet still the same. (Or... in which Donghyuck's smile might be the only permanent in Renjun's life.)Kinda Witch/Supernatural au...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830229
Kudos: 27





	Penny for your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, while I know people are waiting for the ATLA au, this has been on my mind, and it is also very short. Since I'm going back to college soon I wanted to get something done and completed that left me feeling satisfied and this just happens to be it. 
> 
> This was low-key inspired by Renhyuck's soulmate agenda as well as DoRen's awkward relationship lol....

The human mind is a system of complexity; designed like a puzzle whose pieces were interchangeable. So much vulnerability is held within a single thought, encompassed in the feelings and emotions not meant for the outside world to hear.

Yet Renjun heard it all.

The boy’s head rested on his hand, propped on his elbow as his forehead touched the cool glass of the car window. Renjun eyed the familiar buildings; watching as the Uber passed the cobblestone streets drenched in a dreary gray. Dull as they may be, they were a part of what makes this place home.

As they reached the outskirts of the small town, Renjun looked longingly at the trees that took the place of the city lights. It had been years since he’d been back, but he could almost taste Doyoung’s cooking. He could almost see the light in Donghyuck’s smile, feel the warmth of Taeyong’s welcome back hugs.

As the car trudged down the dark, dimly lit dirt road, Renjun motioned to the driver in the front. “Right here is fine,” he said.

The driver, an older man with a slight hunch and a kind expression gave him a look of concern. “But this is a dead end. Kid, are you sure?”

“Of course,” Renjun replied, paying the driver. He practically hopped out of the car and grabbed his suitcases, smile forming at the mere scent of magic in the air. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” he said with a fist of determination.

“Uh, yeah. Okay then. I better not see the police calling me because you never made it home,” the man huffed, before waving goodbye and driving off.

Renjun waited for the car to disappear into the night before dragging his suitcase to an opening in the forest. The path was a familiar one, and the boy couldn’t help but think of how he ended up here.

He didn’t understand the voices crawling through his private mind back then, dressed in nothing more than an old tee shirt and shorts, both worn out and covered in dirt. Voices of passerby’s were all the young boy could hear as he wondered aimlessly throughout the same cobblestone streets of the small town. Thoughts of “Oh a new café? I wonder if they sell croissants,” or “I’m running late!” or “is my lipstick smudged?” were filtering through, clouding his own mind.

Renjun hadn’t even realized he had walked past the town, slowly glancing up once the voices stopped. He had stumbled into a forest he didn’t even know was there, a small arch between two trees made a narrow path to a small house. The boy remembered the way his skin had buzzed at the atmospheric fantasy of his new surroundings.

Renjun also remembered how the tranquility of silence gave the young boy goosebumps as his eyes first raked over the small cottage. There had been no soul in sight, Renjun’s only companions being the crackling of smoke from the chimney and the smell of a homecooked meal.

Now approaching the familiar house, chimney smoking in multiple colors, Renjun smiled. A wooden plaque was nailed near the first window, reading, _Welcome to the Bat Cave! -TY_. Renjun giggled at the sloppy handwriting, which had no doubt been Donghyuck’s. The sloppily painted letters made something in Renjun’s heart flip, and suddenly his palms were sweaty. He didn’t realize how much he had missed ~~Donghyuck~~ everyone. A nice smell drifted through the air as Renjun stood at the wooden door, hand raised to knock. It smelled different from Doyoung’s normal cooking, less spice and more sugar, but nevertheless appealing. _Must be Taeyong hyung’s cooking instead._

Not that Renjun minded who cooked, he would be satisfied as long as he got homemade food.

Before Renjun’s knuckles even made contact with the door, it flew open as a familiar face popped into view. The boy slightly flinched as Taeyong held a spoon (seriously, a spoon of all things) defensively at the door. A long breeze fluttered between the two as they stood in a comedic silence and mirroring expressions of bewilderment before Taeyong dropped the spoon and all but slammed into Renjun, holding him tight.

“Injunnie! I didn’t know you were coming back!”

Renjun smiled into Taeyong’s shoulder, nerves melting at the much missed contact of his hyung (although he had to admit he missed everyone’s hugs, especially Johnny’s bear hug and Doyoung’s soft embrace).

“Jeno, Doie! You can come out, look who’s here!” Taeyong called from where he and Renjun stood, still in the middle of the doorway.

Taeyong finally pulled away as Jeno excitedly ran from around the corner at the end of the hallway, pulling Renjun into another embrace. “Injun-ah, it’s been a while,” the boy said, eyes watering. Renjun laughed at him, smacking the boy on the shoulder. “Yah! Don’t get emotional, I won’t be able to handle it.”

Jeno’s reply was cut short as Taeyong disappeared down the hall. Renjun noticed the muscles in his jaw tense up, and his previous expression taking on a small twist that one wouldn’t have noticed if they didn’t know the boy. Renjun glanced at Jeno curiously, trying to make out Taeyong’s hushed whispering from around the corner.

“Doyoung, it’s okay. It’s just Injunnie, yeah? You know Renjun, you two used to be so close.”

“heartbeat, so loud-”

Jeno followed like a lost puppy after Renjun as he walked to where Taeyong’s voice seemed to be coming from, eyes catching on the glimpse of a part of the red shirt he wore poking out from behind the corner.

“Hyung?”

Taeyong peeked around the corner before stepping away. Renjun watched in utter confusion as a face timidly poked his head from behind the safety of the wall, eyes wide with a look Renjun had yet to see on the older boy. Doyoung blinked at him with something akin to longing, but also a large amount of _fear_. The boy had a hoodie on, bits of raspberry colored hair poking out from underneath the blue hood. Taeyong practically yanked the boy’s arm, and Doyoung gave a startled yelp as he was forced fully into view, held in place by Taeyong’s hand clamping down on his shoulder.

“Um, hi hyung,” Renjun started hesitantly, not missing the way Doyoung refused to meet his eyes, “I’m back-” The door once again flew open (with way more force than necessary) and Doyoung flinched before disappearing back into his room where he must’ve been previously hiding.

Jeno looked at Renjun apologetically before shaking his head, a motion that meant _later_ before they turned to greet the newcomers. Johnny and Ten bounded in, with a new face that Renjun had yet to see in tow behind them.

“Taeyong hyung, is everything okay? Ten said he felt a new presence near here, oh,” the stranger said; his voice a nice deep tone that contrasted completely to his face.

“Jaehyun why’d you stop-”

Renjun swears his heart nearly stopped at the light voice, watching as Donghyuck pushed his way through the three standing in the doorway.

“Renjun?”

Renjun waved awkwardly, cheeks red from everyone’s eyes on him.

Donghyuck stopped a few feet in front of him. “Are you here to stay?” He asked, tone nonchalant but eyes full of hope.

Renjun nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

The boy watched as Donghyuck grinned, and suddenly the room felt lighter. The embrace felt like slow motion, perfect, and so, so right.

“Oh wow, look at how much smaller your shoulders are!”

✨

“So, both Johnny hyung and Ten hyung moved out,” Renjun said more so to himself than to Donghyuck, who gave him a sad smile. The two boys were both sat on Renjun’s bed after Donghyuck had helped him unpack (more like watched Renjun unpack while eating). Renjun was mildly surprised to see that his room remained untouched in all his time away; the books and knickknacks decorating his old desk and shelves all sat where he left them. There wasn’t even a hint of dust, although that was to be expected considering Taeyong’s obsessive cleaning habits.

“And who was that other guy? The one with the deep voice and the dimples,” Renjun asked, enjoying how Donghyuck’s features scrunched up in a laugh. “That’s Jaehyun hyung. He’s still pretty new.”

Renjun made a noise of understanding. “How are the bats?”

Taeyong’s home was no normal home. Unlike Renjun’s naïve thought that the _The Bat Cave_ was named after a DC superhero, Taeyong’s house is literally, a bat cave. Before he started taking in residents, Taeyong rescued bats he found in the forest, caring for them and feeding them. He even had started to train a few to become messenger bats. Now, _The Bat Cave_ is a home for both bats and witches.

“Now that’s the only thing that’s business as usual.”

Renjun smiled at that, remembering how he had quite literally jumped out of his skin when he saw two bats hanging from the ceiling in his room, staring at him peacefully from their upside-down position. “Good to know some things stayed the same.”

“Yeah. Things have changed a lot since you left.”

“I’ve noticed,” Renjun deadpanned, not even bothering to hide his curiosity.

“I know that look. You’re curious,” Donghyuck said suspiciously, before he sighed, “Doyoung?”

“Doyoung,” Renjun agreed, sitting patiently for Donghyuck to elaborate. Renjun had never seen the older boy so timid and _small._ Doyoung had always been naturally shy around strangers, but never around Renjun or any of the others. He was all bark and no bite.

Now he was just no bark or bite.

“I don’t really even know what happened,” Donghyuck started, “but what I do know is that ever since he and Kyungsoo hyung appeared on our doorstep covered in blood, he’s never been the same.”

Renjun’s eyes widened.

“He won’t even go outside anymore,” Donghyuck said distantly, eyes unusually sullen. Renjun had never seen the boy without his usual bright demeanor.

“On another note, aren’t you supposed to come back at least a foot taller? It’s been like five years Injunnie,” Donghyuck said as he gave Renjun’s shoulders a harsh clap. “You’re a little to young to start shrinking.”

Renjun gave a whine in complaint before shoving the tan boy off the bed. This is what he’d missed. He and Donghyuck had always been in their own world, teasing each other with their own inside jokes no one would get. They did everything together, and when Renjun left for his Calling, it took everything in him to leave Donghyuck behind.

Now, giggling on the floor, Renjun finally felt like he’d come home. Their euphoria was interrupted by a little knock on the door from Taeyong, who was giving the pair a knowing look. “Goodnight, you two. Oh, and Renjun, I hope you’re not too full from dinner.”

Donghyuck nudged his shoulder. “You know what that means,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Renjun laughed. “Even after everything, I guess Doyoungie hyung still makes his apology dinners.”

Donghyuck yawned before standing up, brushing all the wrinkles out of his shirt. “I better get to bed, anyway. Goodnight, Injun.”

The boy paused at the doorway, before turning around and starring at Renjun, as if he were taking him in for the first time. “Don’t be afraid to talk to him. Even after everything, _he is still_ _our Doyoung._ ”

“Right,” Renjun said. “Goodnight, Hyuck.”

✨

Doyoung paused at the kitchen counter, eyes glaring at the steaming bowl of _japchae_. He hadn’t been prepared for Renjun, hadn’t prepared to hear a heartbeat he hadn’t heard in so long. His knuckles gripped the edge of the countertop, turning white with fear. Doyoung could easily block it out now that he had taken time to get used to it. Renjun’s heartbeat was nothing more than a steady drum that had reimplemented itself back into the house, like nothing had changed.

Everything had changed.

_Monster. They think I’m a monster. I am a monster. Monster Monster Monstermonstermonstermon_

“If you think that loudly I’ll be able to hear all your thoughts, hyung.”

The smooth voice had Doyoung jumping, almost knocking over the bowl of japchae he’d worked so hard on. Almost. (Though if it had actually spilled, Doyoung probably would’ve cried. He took pride in his apology meals.)

Sensing the underlying tension, Renjun quietly made his way to the dining table as Doyoung gently placed the bowl in front of him, wordlessly sitting across from him.

“Did you hear anything else?” Doyoung asked, voice trembling and timid. Renjun, at a loss for words at his hyung’s unusual demeanor, shook his head.

For a moment, the pair sat awkwardly as Renjun ate, glancing up every few minutes to see if Doyoung was still there. He had yet to say a word. Finally, after about ten minutes had passed, Renjun set his chopsticks down.

“Hyung-”

“I’m sorry, Renjunnie,” Doyoung said, still refusing to look the boy in the eyes. “I should be used to this by now, I should have control. But-”

“Hyung, I don’t know what happened, but whatever you’re thinking, I could never see you as a monster.”

Doyoung finally, finally looked up, and Renjun was saddened to see a slight hesitance mixed in with the fear. “You don’t know what happened, Injun.”

“No, I don’t. But does Taeyong know?” Doyoung gave a small nod. “Well he seems to think you’re harmless. You can’t be all that bad, hyung.”

At this Doyoung gave a small smile. Satisfied, Renjun resumed his eating, humming in happiness. “I’ve missed your cooking so much,” he said through a mouth full of food. Doyoung chuckled a bit. “Slow down before you choke.”

After his bowl had been emptied, Renjun let out a small yawn. “You know hyung, I might be able to help you.”

From where he was washing the dishes, Doyoung visibly paused. “I know, you’ve learned a lot. I could tell just from your heartbeat.”

Renjun smiled.

“But, I’m not ready. I might never be ready. I’m sorry.”

Renjun approached the older, taking the sponge from him and finishing up the last of the dishes before drying his hands off.

Ignoring Doyoung’s flinch, Renjun gave the older boy a small hug, (warm, but a bit awkward considering his size). “There’s no rush. But I know my Doyoungie hyung is still in there somewhere.”

When he pulled away, Doyoung was smiling softly at him, the fear for once absent. The older boy ruffled his hair, and for a second, everything felt normal. It felt like how they used to be. Then Doyoung disappeared back to his room, and Renjun was reminded that he was just a shell of who he was in the past.

“How did you do that?”

Renjun whirled around to see Jaehyun leaning against the counter.

“Do what?”

Jaehyun’s ears turned a slight scarlet. “I’ve never seen him smile like that. What did you do?”

Renjun paused in thought for a moment, before grinning slightly.

“I came back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on twitter @tiredoflife77!


End file.
